


Where have you been?

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But Jisung isn't much in it it, Changbin acts secretive, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minho is afraid Changbin is cheating on him, but their relationship is too strong, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Changbin had been acting strangely the past few days. He had become a lot more secretive.Minho was afraid he was hiding something.♡♡♡Changbin has been hiding something from Minho. Minho is afraid Changbin found someone else.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Where have you been?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a good title for this story ;-;
> 
> I wanted to write a cute and fluff fic but it ended up quite angsty. But happy ending!!

Changbin had been acting strangely the past few days. He had become a lot more secretive. Minho was afraid he was hiding something. He was scared the younger was cheating on him. Of course he hadn't been able to find a proof and he shouldn't think the worse. But he couldn't stop thinking about it.   
  
Minho's relationship with Changbin started over a year ago. Before they started dating, they had been friends for over five years. It took them a while before they realized their feelings for each other. Their friends called them oblivious and stupid on many occasions. But once they confessed to one another, their relationship had been strong for the whole time. So, Minho knew he shouldn't think about the possibility of Changbin cheating on him.   
  
Minho was alone inside the apartment he was sharing with Changbin. The younger was supposed to be home an hour ago. Minho had already prepared dinner, but Changbin's food had already started cooling down. After checking his phone for the 100th time, hoping the younger would text him, Changbin got back home. The younger seemed happy, though his expression changed quickly when his boyfriend looked pissed off.   
  
"Who is it?" Minho asked as Changbin looked at him in confusion. He didn't know what was happening and why the older was mad at him. "I don't understand..." "Don't play dumb right now." Minho said as Changbin sat down, still confused about what was happening. "Don't I mean anything to you anymore?" The older asked as the younger one looked at him in surprise. Where did that question come from? Did he do something wrong he didn't know about it? "But I guess you love spending time with your new boyfriend more." Minho said, a sad tone in his voice while he avoided looking at Changbin.   
  
Changbin knew he had been acting differently the last few days, but he didn't know Minho would have noticed. He didn't want the older to think he stopped loving him. Changbin could never fall out in love with Minho. The older meant a lot to him. This was why he wanted to surprise his boyfriend.   
  
"Wait no! Minho, you're so important to me." Changbin got up from his seat, hoping he would be able to reassure Minho without having to spoil his surprise. "If I was, you would have been home for over an hour ago." The older one said, moving away from the younger who tried to get closer. He couldn't be in the same room anymore as his boyfriend. He became more afraid. "Hyung, come with me please." Changbin said, picking up his keys again. He had to show Minho his surprise before his relationship would end.   
  
Minho would rather stay home and let Changbin go back to whoever he was with. But the younger one wanted him to come with him. The older eventually did, getting inside the car. He was clearly mad and annoyed. Changbin let out a sigh, starting the car while driving away from their home. He had hoped to keep his surprise a secret for another week.   
  
Once Changbin stopped the car, Minho looked confused at the house his friends were living in. Was he secretly dating one of them? But then why would he want Minho to find that out? Changbin looked at his boyfriend, noticing Minho's expression had changed. He looked a lot more confused.   
  
"Huh? Why are you back already? With Minho?" Jisung asked as he let the two inside, clearly confused. "Minho thinks I'm seeing someone else." Changbin explained as he looked at Minho who rolled his eyes. Anyonene else would think the same way when their other half was acting strange, coming home late. "Oh, I see." Jisung said, leaving them alone as Changbin lead Minho towards his old room. What was going on?   
  
"Before we go inside. Do you still think I'm cheating on you?" Changbin asked as Minho sighed. He didn't know what to think anymore. "I hope not..." The older muttered as the younger carefully opened the door. When Minho looked inside, he never expected what was waiting for him. Changbin chuckled at the shocked expression his boyfriend had. He loved it.   
  
"I... I don't know what to say. You adopted a cat!" Minho said as he looked at Changbin who smiled, bringing the older closer towards his old bed. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this." The older said as the younger one chuckled. "You deserve so much, Minho. So you definitely deserve your own kitten." Changbin chuckled as Minho carefully picked up the small animal. "I hope you like her." "I love her. She's so adorable." Minho smiled, looking at Changbin again to give him a quick kiss. "I love you."   
  
Minho couldn't be any more happier. All this time he was afraid for something that would never happen. Changbin would always lobe him and together they would take care of the new addition to their little family.


End file.
